My Umbrella Girl and My Hero
by Mizunagi-chan
Summary: Naruto, pembalap Jepang terkenal ini harus bergelut dengan berbagai masalah. Kehidupannya berubah drastis sekaligus bertemu sebuah cinta yang jatuh pada Sakura, sang gadis Umbrella Girl. Persahabatannya dengan Sasuke yang juga rivalnya mendapat masalah. Bagaimana kisah & akhirnya?/R&R please? - HIATUS


**Title : My Umbrella Girl and My Hero**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Rated : Fiction T**

**Disclaimer : Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei!**

**WARNING! : OOC, OC, AU, Miss-typo, gaje, jelek, aneh dan masih banyak lagi keanehan lainnya**

**Summary:** Naruto, pembalap terkenal Jepang yang menyetarai Valentino Rossi ini harus bergelut dengan berbagai masalah. Kehidupannya berubah drastis menjadi lebih baik semenjak bertemu seorang Umbrella Girl yang bernama Sakura. Persahabatannya dengan Sasuke sempat merenggang, tapi ia ingin menyelesaikan masalah yang ada dan kembali seperti sediakala dengan sahabatnya itu.  
Kisah cinta dengan Sakura, dan persahabatannya dengan Sasuke. Bagaimanakah kisahnya?

**Fanfic kedua! Padahal yg pertama belum 'end' ceritanya, malah bikin baru. Ckck. Lol banget nih otak Shina-chan gara2 liat orng kecebur kolam di outbond sekolah! Haha. *serius!**

**Dijamin gk betah bacanya! Selain gaje, ceritanya juga nggak nyambung! *menurutku, sih..  
Hehe.. Shina-chan maksa bikin cerita, padahal lagi gk ada ide. Yah.. untuk refreshing karena di sekolah tadi dihukum gara2 gk datang piket pas kelas 9 UN, jdi inilah caranya.. wakakak *malah curhat. R/R yaa? Terus, maaf kalo banyak kekurangan dalam fiction ini! :D**

**'Tidak suka? Don't read, Don't blame & flame!'**

**Yo! Happy reading all!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Fun(Fox)Fun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lintasan balap becek diguyur hujan, lebih tepatnya gerimis yang tak hentinya. Namun pembalap beriris sapphire ini tak patah semangat ketika pesaing beratnya kerap meng_overtaking_-nya. Tentu saja pandangan pemuda bermotor Troy Bayliss ini sedikit buram. Memang hanya gerimis saja, tetapi sedikit demi sedikit membasahi seluruh lintasan. Tapi, para pembalap ini terus menunjukkan semangat dan tak ada penghentian balapan kali ini.

Posisi pembalap yang selalu berbagi skor dengan pesaing beratnya ini terlihat sedikit putus asa. Saingan beratnya, Sasuke Uchiha, tampak melaju tanpa mempedulikan gerimis yang tak kunjung reda. Yah. Cukup khawatir karena mereka membenci turunnya hujan di saat balapan.

"Yoo! NARUTO! Semangatlah!" sorak penonton dengan semangat. Mereka melambai-lambaikan tangan, dan beberapa orang mengepalkan tangannya-mendukung pembalap favorit mereka.

Naruto. Ya, dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Pemuda berambut kuning yang berbentuk durian, tampan, dan lihai dalam menyelinap di sisi-sisi pembalap yang berada di depannya tanpa takut dengan resikonya. Kali ini ia harus memenangkan Final Otoko Cup Race.

Naruto semakin semangat mendengar teriakan riuh yang begitu mendukungnya. Memang itulah sumber semangat Naruto yang paling utama. Posisi kali ini, Naruto berada di belakang Sasuke yang jaraknya tak cukup jauh. 'Temeeee!' geramnya dalam hati sambil membungkukkan badan. Ia semakin mengencangkan laju motor.

Ketika Sasuke sedang menikung dengan tajamnya,

SREEKK.

Sasuke tergelincir dan motornya serta dirinya terbanting ke ujung arena.

'Teme!' teriak Naruto. Suaranya memang tak dapat didengar, tapi ia begitu peduli pada pesaing sekaligus sahabatnya. Sahabat? Mereka adalah sahabat akrab meskipun disebut pesaing dan menanggap satu sama lain sebagai rival 'terberat'.

Naruto yang tadinya berharap dapat menyusul Sasuke menjadi kalap saat melihat pemandangan yang begitu tak diharapkannya. Tapi, ia terus melanjutkan balapan. Naruto tak sempat berkata dalam hati, ia harus fokus dengan jalan. Ia harus meng_overlap _agar tak disusul Sasuke lagi. Ia tahu Sasuke akan baik-baik saja.

_"Pembalap handal bernomor 12 ini tergelincir akibat jalanan yang becek. Sepertinya kondisi Sasuke Uchiha cukup parah. Apakah ia sanggup melanjutkan balapan pada hari yang tak mendukung ini?" _ucap pembawa acara dengan megafonnya.

Naruto tiba-tiba kehilangan konsentrasi, kecepatannya mendadak turun, rasanya ingin kembali ke tempat Sasuke tergelincir, tapi tak mungkin ia melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. Ia pun kembali menaikkan kecepatannya sedikit demi sedikit saat melihat Kiba Inuzuka berusaha menyusulnya lewat kaca spion. (Sempet-sempetnya dia liat spion...tapi gak aneh kan? -_-)

'Sial! Bukan sesuai strategi! Haah!' inner Naruto begitu ia terpaksa harus melakukan _pit stop._ Tapi untungnya, _pit crew _tim Naruto sangat gesit dan lincah, sehingga dengan secepat kilat, Naruto kembali memasuki arena balapan.

Terlihat, dua pembalap berada di depan Naruto. Itu Chouji Akimichi bernomor 31 dan Shino Aburame 14. Mereka tak cukup terkenal dan banyak fans, meskipun Chouji bisa dibilang pembalap unik karena tubuhnya yang gemuk (lho.. pembalap boleh gemuk ya?) dan Shino yang lebih tertarik dengan serangga ketimbang yang lainnya merupakan keunikan tersendiri. Tentu saja Naruto tak membiarkan dua pembalap itu menyusulnya.

Dengan mudah Naruto lolos dari dua pembalap itu. Tapi, ternyata ada tiga orang pembalap lagi di depannya. Sekilas, mereka bertiga adalah Shikamaru Nara bernomor 27, Rock Lee 13, dan Neji Hyuuga 25.

'Hah? Padahal Konohamaru cepat mengisi bahan bakar dan lainnya. Tapi.. mereka cepat sekali bisa berada di depanku! Berarti jarak sebelum motorku di_-pit stop _tidak jauh, ya..." batin Naruto sambil kembali mengegas motornya.

BRUM BRUM... ngeeng (aneh bunyinya)

Akhirnya gerimis pun reda, cuaca kembali cerah. Meskipun kurang menarik karena tak ada tayangan lebih banyak antara adu kecepatan Naruto dan Sasuke yang biasanya 'selalu' dinantikan dan pastinya membuat saingan lainnya berdecak iri. Namun, pastilah Fans Sasuke sangat kecewa melihat orang yang dibangga-banggakan tumbang. Naruto tahu itu, dan langsung berpikir menang 'untuk Sasuke' kali ini.

'Apa boleh buat!' Naruto menyusul ketiga orang itu ketika tikungan tajam. Tepatnya di mana motor Sasuke tergelincir tadi. Tak ada sedikit pun kesulitan dalam menyusul mereka.

Entah bagaimana kondisi Sasuke sekarang. Dia kelihatan tak muncul, sepertinya memang parah. Naruto merasa balapan kali ini agak aneh. Rasanya tangannya sulit untuk memutar pegangan gas. Entah karena apa sebabnya.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja pembalap yang tadinya disusul Naruto, semuanya kini berada di depan Naruto seakan-akan menyombongkan dirinya bersama-sama. Padahal, ada satu pembalap yang belum disusul Naruto, dia adalah Kiba.

Tapi, Naruto tak memedulikan itu sebab telah banyak orang yang berada di depannya, yang justru tambah membuat semangatnya berkobar-kobar. Tanpa memperhitungkan serangan yang entah berhasil atau tidak, ia tetap berusaha untuk menang. 'Khhh! Kususul kalian!' Naruto dengan _style _andalan yang ia buat sendiri, sekarang dikenal dengan gaya 'AngryFox' atau disingkat 'Angfox' (bacanya Engfok) sering menggunakannya. Tapi baru-baru ini Naruto mengeluarkan jurus andalan baru. Hanya saja belum terkenal. Nama jurus baru itu juga tak ada yang memperbincangkannya di media massa. Naruto yang diwawancarai tempo hari ketika berhasil mendapat piala Kyoto Cup Race pertama mengatakan bahwa 'Fox' itu ia ambil dari hewan kesayangannya di rumah, rubah kecil yang imut dan dipelihara di kandang khusus dekat rumahnya.

'Inilah saatnya... Angfox!' Naruto menggoyangkan motornya ke kiri dan ke kanan, lebih mirip gaya 'goyang dombret' atau 'goyang jambret'. Yah, inilah gaya yang dimaksud. _Style _seperti ini tentu sudah dikenali orang-orang, terutama Fans Naruto.

"KYAAA! Naruto-kuun! Angfox! Berjuanglaaah!" begitulah kira-kira teriakan para Fans Naruto.

Naruto bergaya zig-zag melewati pembalap di depannya. Naruto melihat celah di bagian tengah tiga pembalap yang sedang adu kecepatan di depannya, 'Bodoh! Jalannya kompak begitu, mana bisa disebut bertanding!' Ia menyeringai tipis sembari mengamati kesempatan di saat Shikamaru, Neji, dan Shino yang ternyata menyusul Lee mengatur jarak agar tidak bertabrakan. Naruto dengan mudahnya melewati ketiga pembalap berikutnya. Pembalap yang barusan disusul pun kewalahan. Mereka tak ingat kalau Naruto sudah marah, dia akan mengeluarkan gaya andalannya. Mereka yang tadinya lega karena berhasil melewati Naruto atau bisa dibilang 'punya kesempatan menang' pun berubah menjadi pucat dan putus asa.

'Salah sendiri. Balapan sampai terus-terusan berbaris, _haha.._ Banyak-banyak berlatih, ya!' katanya girang tanpa mengingat soal seorang pembalap yang belum disusulnya.

Yaitu Kiba yang kini masih memimpin.

_"Kiba Inuzuka sementara memimpin. Sedangkan di belakangnya kini ada Naruto Uzumaki. Siapakah yang akan menang?" _terdengar lagi bunyi dari megafon yang membuat Naruto berdecih kesal. Ia tak suka disebut begitu kecuali dengan Sasuke rivalnya.

Lap sepuluh telah dilewati Kiba dan Naruto. Dan ketika memasuki _Final lap_, Naruto sulit mengalahkan Kiba yang dirasanya 'mustahil' bisa begini. Rasa kurang percaya diri mulai mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya, membuatnya lemas untuk bersemangat. Sorak riuh para penggemarnya kini tak terdengar lagi karena suasana semakin menegangkan.

Beberapa kali usaha Naruto untuk meng_overtaking _Kiba, tetapi usahanya sia-sia saja. Kiba selalu bisa mengecohnya dengan beberapa gerakan sederhana. Naruto cepat putus asa karena mengetahui itu tindakan sederhana, dan ia sendiri terkecoh dengan itu. 'Naruto... apa yang terjadi padamu!?' innernya pada diri sendiri. Ia hendak ingin mengeluarkan jurus terbarunya. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia teringat pada perkataan Sasuke.

_"Jangan keluarkan jurus itu... itu berbahaya untuk keselamatanmu sendiri, Dobe."_

Mengingat 'sahabatnya' itu mungkin sedang terluka parah, ia mengubur niatnya dalam-dalam. Ia membayangkan betapa kecewanya Sasuke kalau Naruto membantah; bisa-bisa memang berakibat buruk untuknya, Sasuke pasti malah kecewa. Ya, tujuan Naruto untuk menghibur Sasuke yang mungkin kini mendoakan kemenangannya. Tentu tidak semudah itu dia mengacuhkan doa dari seorang sahabat seperti Sasuke dan ingin berusaha keras. Setelah disadari, garis _finish _semakin dekat. Terlihat, _flag _marshall berdiri di samping garis finish sambil memegang bendera hitam putih yang mulai berkobar-kobar sebentar lagi.

Naruto benar-benar kehilangan konsentrasi. Bahkan, ia tak sadar jika Kiba sudah jauh di depannya. 'Sial! Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun di saat seperti ini!' umpat Naruto. Baru saja ia ingin mempercepat kecepatan motornya itu, namun usaha itu sia-sia saja. Sang pemegang bendera telah mengobar-ngobarkan bendera-Kiba telah melewati garis finish. Ia mengepalkan tangan dan menunjukkannya pada penonton.

'Apa!?' Naruto memelankan kecepatan motornya. Dan nyaris saja ia juara ketiga ketika Neji menyerang kelengahannya itu. Tetapi, ban motor Naruto memasuki garis finish itu dan menempatkannya pada posisi kedua. Neji Hyuuga berada di posisi ketiga.

_"Wah! Tidak diduga sama sekali, Kiba Inuzuka, pembalap bernomor 21 ini akhirnya mendapat posisi yang sering hampir didapatkannya. Apa yang terjadi pada pembalap kesayangan kita, Naruto uzumaki? Sayang sekali Sasuke Uchiha tak ikut meramaikan final Otoko Cup Race ini."_

"Pembawa acara sial! Kenapa dia sampai mengumumkannya dengan wajah bangga begitu?" ujar Naruto pelan. Namun suaranya jelas terdengar kesal.

Penonton bersorak gembira untuk Kiba. Fans Kiba tak kalah banyaknya dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, meskipun Kiba selalu kalah dengan mereka berdua. Kali ini adalah kemenangan pertama Kiba selama bertahun-tahun hampir dua puluh kali bertanding dengan 'dua-_hero_' ini. Tepatnya Naruto dan Sasuke.

**Fun(Fox)Fun**

Berdiri di podium kali ini terasa sangat menyakitkan-bagi Naruto, posisi yang justru sekarang tidak diinginkannya. Kalau bisa, ia tak ingin mendapat juara. Memalukan. Ini sama saja dengan menang sampai muak 'kalau tanpa Sasuke'. Ia ingin melihat sahabatnya berdiri di atasnya, tepatnya di tempat juara pertama, atau di tempat kedua. Ya, seperti biasa. Dua hero ini selalu berganti posisi, kalau Sasuke juara satu, pastinya Naruto peringkat kedua, dan sebaliknya. Mereka bukannya tak menginginkan yang lain jadi juara, tapi hal ini tidak tabu lagi-tapi Naruto sedikit egois karena terkadang selalu ingin menempatkan posisi itu berdua dengan Sasuke.

Berdua, tidak sendiri.

Meski begitu, Naruto cukup setia kawan dibalik keegoisannya yang selalu membuatnya gengsi memberikan posisi itu pada orang lain. Yah, terpaksa ia harus melihat senyuman yang tertebar di wajah Kiba sambil memegang piala Otoko Cup-nya. Padahal Naruto sangat ingin memegang piala itu-seandainya saja tadi ada Sasuke, atau Sasukelah yang memegang piala juara 1 itu kalau bukan dirinya. Sayangnya hal itu tak akan terjadi. Mungkin itu akan terkabul beberapa bulan atau tahun lagi.

'Huft..' dengusnya sebal sambil menendang genangan air yang ada di depannya. Tak peduli sepatunya basah.

Naruto berjalan lesu ke tempat timnya sambil menunduk, tak ingin mengecewakan fansnya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak pernah kecewa pada Naruto-tapi Naruto tetap syok karena baru kali ini melihat orang lain mengalahkannya. Sekali lagi, selama ini Sasukelah yang berhasil mengalahkannya. Rasanya dia menjadi orang yang tolol. 'Kalau Sasuke.. pasti tidak akan kalah dengan Kiba! Aku bodoh!' Sejujurnya, ia merasa kalau kalah dengan Kiba, berarti kalah dengan Sasuke. Karena Sasuke tidak mungkin semudahnya kalah.

"Aku tak menyangka bisa sebodoh ini. Padahal Teme tak ada." ujar Naruto dengan suara yang menampakkan kekesalannya.

"Tidak, kau sudah berjuang keras, Tuan." Tiba-tiba seorang gadis cantik berambut soft pink sepunggung menadahinya sebuah payung besar. Gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"Ka.. kau siapa?" tanya Naruto sedikit tertegun melihat gadis itu.

"Aku Sakura Haruno-aku akan menjadi _Umbrella Girl_-mu." jawab gadis itu sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Gadis itu bernama Sakura. Keceriaan kembali terendam di hati Naruto begitu melihat tatapan gadis ini.

"Y.. ya. Aku Naruto Uzumaki." ujar Naruto sambil membalas hangat uluran lengan itu.

"Tidak usah dikenalkan juga siapa pun pasti tahu pembalap hebat sepertimu." kata Sakura sambil melepaskan uluran mereka.

Naruto tersipu malu. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Ia anggap itu sebuah pujian dari seorang gadis yang baru kali ini membuatnya _'fall in love at first sight'_. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Mereka berjalan kompak.

"Sasuke bagaimana?" tanya Naruto. Dari tadi gadis itu terus menadahinya payung sambil mengiringi jalannya Naruto karena cuaca justru menjadi terik saat kekalahan Naruto dan kecelakaan Sasuke.

"Ohh.. Dia sudah dirawat. Luka-lukanya tidak terlalu parah, meskipun tangannya terkilir dan kakinya juga.." jawab Sakura. "Tapi tak apa." sambungnya.

"Bisa terkilir? Pelindung sikunya bagaimana, sih? Pasti dia pakai yang murahan. Teme pelit!" ucap Naruto sambil mengepalkan dua tangannya.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Tidak. 'Cuma' sedikit kesalahan teknis. Justru Sasuke-kun pakai yang mahal lho, mungkin lebih mahal darimu."

Naruto cukup malu mendengarnya. Ia berhenti berkata-kata.

"Hmm.. kalian sahabat, ya? 'Teme' itu panggilanmu untuk Sasuke-kun, ya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Yaa.. begitulah." jawab Naruto singkat. "Dia memanggilku Dobe. Menarik 'kan?" lanjutnya.

"Cukup menarik. Tapi, kalian sering terlihat musuhan. Bersaing, ya.. padahal sahabat." Sakura tampak berpikir.

"Hmm.. Persahabatan tak bisa dihalangi oleh apa pun. Sebesar apa rasa benci kami satu sama lain dalam hal persaingan, tapi kami 'tetaplah' sahabat selamanya." jelas Naruto sok puitis.

"Begitu, ya.. Aku salut!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Kekalahanmu tak mengecewakan, aku sendiri mengidolakanmu! Aku tahu kau orang yang tegar. Jadi, kalah menang itu biasa 'kan? Bahkan kau juga seri skor dengan Sasuke-kun."

Naruto membalas senyumannya, sekaligus terkejut karena gadis seperti ini menjadi fansnya. Apa iya dia tertarik pada fansnya sendiri? Sekaligus _'umbrella girl'-_nya ini?

"Fansku, ya.. aku jadi tidak enak karena kalah."

"Lho?" Sakura mengrenyitkan dahinya yang cukup lebar. "Sudah kubilang 'kan kalau aku tidak kecewa? Juara dua juga sudah membuatku kagum."

"Baguslah kalau kau ternyata tak kecewa. Tapi, aku kalah dengan orang seperti Kiba. Yah, kau pengertian, Sakura-_chan!_"

Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya ketika Naruto berlalu darinya, berlari secepat mungkin menuju tempat timnya yang terasa sepi itu-yang tak seperti biasanya.

Mereka pun sampai di tempat timnya Naruto. Terlihat jelas kekecewaan dari raut wajah teman-teman Naruto. Mereka merasa telah melakukan yang terbaik, tapi ternyata salah. Tidak. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak bersalah, strateginya yang salah. Di saat sedang mendekati final justru malah menjadi waktu untuk pit stop, begitulah pikir tim Naruto.

"Maaf, Naruto-sama.." ucap Konohamaru, pit crew yang handal dalam hal-hal penyegaran pit stop dan lainnya. Laki-laki muda ini benar-benar merasa bersalah sampai menunduk lemas.

"Sudahlah," Naruto mengangkat tubuh Konohamaru yang mulai terduduk saking merasa 'bersalahnya'. "Menang kalah sudah biasa, kan? Meskipun aku tampak kolot karena kalah walau tak ada Sasuke. Fansku pasti kecewa. Tapi kau jangan seperti itu, yang salah sebenarnya aku..."

"Tidak, kau tidak salah." ujar seorang laki-laki berambut putih yang menutup mulutnya dengan masker biru tua. Dia bernama Kakashi Hatake. Seorang yang mengajarkan Naruto dan Sasuke dalam hal balap-membalap. Dulunya dia juga seorang pembalap, tapi sudah pensiun dan menurunkan bakatnya kepada dua anak didiknya yang rupanya sama hebatnya.

"Yang salah itu kami, karena kami salah memberimu strateginya, Naruto-sama." ujar Konohamaru, masih dengan sorot mata kekecewaan.

"Berapa kali kubilang tak apa. Setiap orang pasti pernah mengalami hal seperti ini, jadi kurasa kalian saja yang baru merasakan kecewa," kata Naruto."Konohamaru, jangan panggil aku begitu." lanjutnya dengan ekspresi serius.

"Baik," jawab Konohamaru, setengah mendesah. "Naruto nii-san, maaf sekali lagi, ya. Kami kecewa karena kekalahanmu tanpa Sasuke nii-san. Akulah yang paling salah karena lambat mengisi bahan bakarmu tadi. Jadi tidak berhak kecewa dengan itu, 'kan?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Namun kemudian, ia kembali melanjutkan, "Kalau berpikir seperti ini terus, kapan majunya?" Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Konohamaru. "Meski aku tadi sebenarnya berusaha menang untuk Sasuke.. yah, 'nasi sudah menjadi bubur'. Ini pelajaran untukku agar tak seenaknya. Sekali-kali aku harus belajar kalah dari orang lain." Naruto tertawa, mencairkan suasana yang berlawanan dengan di tempat tim Kiba. Tempat itu justru sangat ramai. Wajar, kemenangan pertama bagi seorang Kiba yang kerap berada di posisi ketiga, keempat, atau kelima ini.

'Baru kali ini Naruto tegar... Apa dia cuma terlihat tegar?' batin Kakashi sambil perlahan-lahan tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku bangga padamu, Naruto." Kakashi mendekat sambil mengulurkan lengannya, tak peduli apakah ketegaran Naruto hanya ia tunjukkan agar mereka tak patah semangat atau lainnya.

"EH?" Naruto hanya diam sambil mengerutkan dahinya lantaran ia bingung. Ia membatin, 'Tapi tak ada yang perlu dibanggakan.. selamat untuk apa, sih, si sensei ini?'

"Ucapan selamatku karena ketegaranmu yang baru pertama kalinya kulihat." ujar Kakashi, seakan-akan menjawab pertanyaan batin Naruto.

Naruto menyengir kuda khas andalannya sambil membalas uluran lengan itu. "Terima kasih, Kakashi-sensei!" katanya dengan ria.

"Aku turut senang," ucap Sakura yang dari tadi hanya diam. Mata emeraldnya berbinar-binar. Ia juga mengulurkan lengannya sambil tersenyum manis. "Jadilah bintang yang selalu menerangi langit, Naruto." lanjutnya.

Naruto sedikit berdebar-debar, namun ia balas uluran lengan Sakura yang begitu halus. Tak peduli hatinya cukup bergetar mendengar ucapan gadis itu. "Ya!" Ia segera menepiskan rasa malunya dengan seruan semangat. Sang Uzumaki tak akan pernah menyerah. Ia berharap Sasuke cepat pulih dan kembali berbalapan lagi dengannya. Meski hanya berdua, Naruto sangat mengharapkannya; lebih dari apa pun. Sekedar harapan singkat yang tak berani ia pertaruhkan, merupakan salah satu kunci kesenangannya tersendiri..

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N : Tadinya mau bikin fanfic oneshoot aja, tapi kayaknya cerita ini lebih seru bersambung-sambung deh, haha.. Kalo dipaksa oneshoot malah amburadul ceritanya. Jujur aja deh mendingan.. XD Jujur, ya! Shina-chan gk bisa dengan 'mudahnya' membuat fanfic oneshoot. Entah kenapa. Rasanya nih otak makin rada-rada aneh.**

**Yg penting nih pertanyaannya..**

**Entar apa yang terjadi sama Naruto & Sasuke soal 'persahabatannya'?  
Dan si Umbrella girl cakep ini, si Sakura soal 'percintaannya'?**

**Benarkah perasaan Naruto pada Sakura? Pokoknya semakin ke sana kalian semakin mengerti...hohohohhh *dikeroyokin warga sekampung**

**Sakura : Umbrella Girl-nya  
Sasuke : ? Liat di judul.. tentu dialah si 'Hero'nya. Wakakakk (Ini bocoran.., Shina-chan emang goblok)  
& yg jelas, pertandingan balapannya nanti masih ada XD Nggak seru gk apa2, asal2 buat!**

**Pertanyaan! Coba tebak, Naruto nomor punggungnya berapa? Hayoo.. *masang pose ala Lee_Guy**

**Sayonara! ^^**

.

.

Dimohon review-nya kakak-kakakku? Nggak maksa lho!

*dipasangin death-glare


End file.
